


he ate the tomato didn’t he

by avocadophobic



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Family Dinner, Gen, SYLVIE EATS THE FUCKING TOMATO, family au, giovanni is an epic cook, molly has the soup she deserves, percy is mom, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: Giovanni makes dinner for his siblings.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 258





	he ate the tomato didn’t he

Giovanni smirked, rubbing his hands together before cupping them over his mouth and calling out those two familiar words.

“DINNER IS SEEERVED!”

And with that, came the rush of footsteps down the stairs—

—Bear Trap, his favorite little sister, his best friend, his amazing minion boy! Oh, and Sylvie too, he guessed.

He walked over to the dinner table, placing down the bowl of tomato soup for Molly, who smiled in response. A sweet and nervous innocent charm that you’d expect from a kid. 

“Heeere you go! One amazing bowl of soup for one amazing minion!”

Sylvie stared at him, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms expectantly. Oh great, now he’d have to make dinner for the nerd. 

“Ehh? You’re there too? Are you kidding me. . .”

Giovanni sighed, walking over to the kitchen and opening drawers, taking out a knife, a tomato, and a bowl. The idea striking him, he snickered to himself lightly. Yes, there was no possible way this could go wrong. He squinted, leaning down as he began to peel away at the skin of the tomato, discarding it in at the side the bowl, and tossing the stem in the recycling bin.

Giovanni grabbed the bowl and spun around, a smile on his face, mainly from the excitement that came from ruining the expectations of the dork that made Molly cry. 

He walked over to the dinner table, a smirk on his face, then placed the bowl down. 

“Of coourse, I couldn’t forget you too!” He placed a hand on his chest, pridefully speaking.

. . .

There was an awkward silence at the table.

Molly stared in confusion, Sylvie’s expression contained a mix of disgust and fear, and of course, Giovanni remained smug at his actions.

Sylvie shook his head, picking up the tomato, before giving Giovanni a challenging glare.

Giovanni’s expression lowered, he raised an eyebrow, as—

—Sylvie took an entire bite out of the peeled tomato.

Molly let out a small shriek of shock, and Giovanni stood there, stone faced and flabbergasted.

Sylvie chewed a bit, restraining the large urge to spit it out and water down the taste with an entire gallon of water, but moved it around in his mouth before swallowing it with a smug grin.

Footsteps and a sigh heard, as their mother Percy had opened the door and entered the dining room, still wearing her cop uniform, but then turning around to see one of her sons holding a half eaten peeled tomato, surrounded by her other two children who were sputtering words of shock.

“What’s happening here?” She approaches the table, and then raised her eyebrow as Sylvie dropped the tomato.

“N-Nothing! Just. . . eating! Oh, look at the time, I have to work on my research again. Sorry, can’t afford to waste time here, goodnIGHT-“ Sylvie quickly got up, rushing out of the room, his pace quickening with each step.

Percy looked around, assessing the situation.

“He ate the peeled tomato, didn’t he.”

“He did-“

**Author's Note:**

> i blame epithet erased discord


End file.
